Always and Forever
by LSP Hana AT
Summary: Momo hasn't seen her friend in awhile but he seems to be avoiding her.. Matsumoto later comes and reveals to her a devasting secret that leaves Momo in tears. T for character death.Note the Title has nothing to do with the story.


**Forever and Always**

**Disclaimer: I do not in fact own bleach**

**Author Note : I don't hate this pairing i infact love it but i'm trying to see the ability of my writings for sad tragedies. **

* * *

"Captain is it true??" Matsumoto said with shock in her face as she eyed Toushirou as he walked out the door..

"…" Hitsugaya said noting and walked away silently.

"Captain Unohana there must be some mistake ! …He can't be..? Can he?" Rangiku said in shock.

"I'm sorry Vice Captain Matsumoto. It's a shame to have such a loss …" the 4th division captain said in awe.

".. Captain you must inform Hinamori!" Matsumoto yelled running outside of Unohana's office.

"Sorry Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya murmured to Matsumoto and continued to leave the 4th division.

Toushirou in truth feared telling her. She had been acting so distant with him for the past few weeks when she went out of comma. He wondered if she cared if he told her.

"Captain you must tell Hinamori" Matsumoto proclaimed as she put her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye without the significance of her meaning it was a joke.

"I'm sorry Matsumoto-san .." Toushirou spoke again in that same sorrowful tone and shrugged off her hands and continued to walk away when he stopped suddenly at the sound of Matsumoto's voice speaking again. "If you do not tell her Captain I will." With that she left her Captain.

He left he no longer felt the need of sympathy as people gave him looks of sorrow and sadness. He passed Ukitake who gave him a great look of sympathy and Toushirou could of sworn he heard Captain Ukitake say under his breath "He's to young to…"

Captain Hitsugaya proceeded to walk towards the river bank. It was outside of Seireitei and near the place where he grew up… Rukongai district one. The bank was just as crystal clear and magnificent as usual. He remembered all of those memories he had with Hinamori there. Ah yes Hinamori… he never found himself to admit his feelings for her. Much to long he denied it. Oh how he longed to see her precious face.

"Shirou-chan !" Momo yelled running towards him.

He felt her warmth in his arms as she ran to hug him. It was as if his wish was granted and somewhat it wasn't…

"Shirou-chan … Why didn't you tell me…?" Momo uttered as she looked at him with tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Matsumoto told you didn't she…?" Hitsugaya said with a bit of his anger arising.

"She did … but I just can't believe it…" Momo spoke with a tremble in her voice.

"It was best you didn't know…" Toushirou said as he looked away from her and gazed at the beautiful bank.

"At least promise me Shirou-chan to spend every last second … with me…" Momo said as she pulled his arms and he followed hesitantly with her.

"Sure Bed wetter…" Toushirou said trying to find the erg to joke with her but, for some reason he just couldn't. He didn't even object when she called him "Shirou-chan".

"Shirou-chan remember how the first time we came to this bank and you thought I drowned and you got all worked up when I was just joking with you?" Hinamori spoke with the small hope he might have at least tried to remember.

"Sorry I don't." Toushirou lied. He knew perfectly well what happened that day. It was the day where he had been never so worried in his life that he lost her.

"Ah I guessed you wouldn't remember it was so long ago…" Momo said a bit shocked. In truth she hoped that he remembered what had happened that day.

"Cut the crap Momo tell me why you really want me to hang out with you. I know you've been avoiding me ever since you got out of comma." Hitsugaya spoke looking straight into Momo's eyes as if his beautiful aqua green teal eyes were daggers sawing through every limb of her but, she ignored it.

Hinamori knew he was always one to get straight to the point. "It's just that .. The reason I ignored you was.. I was so embarrassed… Hitsugaya-kun…"

"It's okay Momo.." Toushirou reassured her but, tears swarmed down her eyes yet again.

"No it's not okay! I could have hurt you…" Hinamori looked back at the river as more tears slithered gently down her cheeks.

"Bed wetter Momo you shouldn't talk like that." Hitsugaya said to her with a small but genuine smile.

At that she knew he forgave her and that made all the difference. They sat together peacefully near the river bank under this shady tree.

It was peaceful and all Momo could do was think about what was going to happen next? She loved that playful and joking smile of his but, now it would seem it would be the last she'll ever see of it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"We can't seem to find Captain Hitsugaya! Sorry Matsumoto-san." a lower rank officer said.

Matsumoto looked at him for a second and gave the lower rank officers a look which meant for all of them to go immediately to go searching.

"Captain Unohana is it .. Really true…?" Matsumoto said still a bit shocked about she had heard.

"Yes I'm afraid it's true. There is in fact no cure…" Unohana spoke gracefully but, stopped as she saw the sorrow in Matsumoto's face.

"How long does he have …?" Matsumoto mumbled looking at the 4th division captain.

"Not long…" Unohana said trying to comfort the Vice Captain.

" _I just hope Hinamori is taking Hitsugaya …better than I am." _Matsumoto sighed and watched as these birds come together outside

XOXOXOXOX

"I wish I could watch this sunset with you forever…" Momo said as she snuggled up to him.

"Me too…." Toushirou whispered. As the magnificent sun was setting it seemed as if he felt tears coming down his cheeks. "Don't leave me…. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" Hitsugaya sobbed not caring of his usual calmness. He let the tears slide down his cheeks. He never felt this vulnerable.

Hinamori was totally shocked. She never seen him in such a state. He was so scared. It hurt her it felt as if he was breaking her heart. He always looked so strong and could handle anything.

"Everything will be all right Shirou-chan …" Momo said as she embraced him and closed her eyes. He felt so warm … Toushirou was practically trembling though he clamed down after the hug. There eyes locked for a second. They again sat by the tree and Momo gazed at the sky, the clouds, and … the lovely boy sitting beside her. She felt her heart thudding. She stole a quick glance at him and watched as he looked down at the river in dismay. '_Even so sad… he's still so beautiful..and I want his happiness..' _Momo thought as she looked at the boy. Toushirou finally noticed her attention towards himself and looked at the Momo trying to reassure her he was happy with a smile.

Hinamori could only one glance at his smile and could immediately tell one thing. It's fake.

"I love you so much Toushirou…. And I want to be happy … with you… forever…" Hinamori mumbled as she looked down in slight embarrassment and sadness.

Hitsugaya looked at those beautiful brown eyes she had and as he looked at the he couldn't help feeling …sad… Her brown eyes had to be the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen though it seemed so melancholy. He had decided himself to cheer her up one way or another. A small smile on his lips as he touched her face gently and made her gaze towards himself. "Momo…I lov-"

"Shirou-chan what is it ?" Hinamori said a bit turbid.

"Shirou-chan…."

"SHIROU-CHAN!!" Momo yelled for the third time running to his side and she looked at the boy. His eyes were closed. He could've been easily mistaken for a sleeping child.

"…Shirou-chan..? Hinamori said in a whimper. Her heart thudded loudly against her chest. 'This can't be happening no…NO…NOOOOOOO'

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Vice Captain Matsumoto we found him in Rukongai district one." a lower ranked officer named Luna announced.

Rangiku's eyes flashed startled completely at the announcement made by Luna but made no hesitant move to make flash steps towards Rukongai immediately.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Matsumoto searched the entire town until her eyes gazed upon a familiar setting where Momo had told her about. It was the riverbank. She had recalled Hinamori had told her that it was the place of where she and Captain Hitsugaya use to play as a children.

Matsumoto had only taken a few steps and completely stricken in grief. Tears found her way down her cheeks. Near the shady tree could be seen one figure.

There lay the deceased captain of the tenth division. By the river bank could be seen a figure of a girl in a black kimono…dead.

* * *


End file.
